Billy's Bounty
by tanx
Summary: OC in love with Ollie Wood, he doesn't know she exists. U know the deal. With some help from Cho they get chatting and every time she makes a fool of herself. Hilarious consequences and in future ratings may rise ;) R
1. Introduction

Billy's Bounty  
  
By tanx © 2004  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry potter *sniffs* or any of the characters you recognise *sniffs again*. But all the characters you ain't never heard of, yeah they're mine so if ya want em' you can go eat a McPhoenix burger (new from WzDonalds - it makes you go 'what the?!'). Bribes will be accepted, then I will run away chanting 'I got your money, I got your money' to the chicken dance.  
  
Pairings:  
  
OC/Oliver Wood (yaya yaya!!)  
  
Hermie/Ronnikins  
  
Harry/Cho (damn finally!)  
  
OC/Draco Malfoy  
  
Plot: Ok, well thanx to hids I've discovered that ppl will think my character is a boy unless I tell you she's not. Her name is Billy, short for ...you're not gonna find out for a while, lol. It's embarrassing so not yet fannies, not yet. She's Cho Chang's best friend (and NOT a mary sue. ^_^) and she is "The New Girl" at Hoggies. She's happy and vivacious.  
  
Story set in 4th year. Oliver Wood is back for another year coz he took a year off 'Uniwizardry' (haha get it?!) to learn how to teach quidditch, with Madam Hooch. He's only 17 or so but still as hot as ever.  
  
Anyway, to the story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*Billy's Bounty*~  
  
"RAVENCLAW?! RAVENCLAW?! STUPID 'BEEEEEP' SORTING HAT! I still can't believe the damn thing put me in Ravenclaw.' complained Billy, as she unfolded her clothes and lay them on her bed.  
  
'Know why I can? Because of that humongous outburst you threw during the ceremony. Relax Bill it'll be alright. You've got me.' Billy's close friend, Cho Chang replied.  
  
'I know Cho. You know I love you heeeeeeaps but I so wanted to be in Gryffindor. It's just that my cousin's in there and so is Harry Potter and - oh god - and Oliver Wood. And now I'll be in Ravo' for the rest of my life and...'  
  
'Honey, you're ranting again.' Said Cho, looking up from Witch Weekly.  
  
'Do you think he, Oliver, you know, noticed me?' asked Billy, looking over Cho's shoulder at the magazine.  
  
'I'm SURE he noticed you, Billy. Just about every other guy in the school did.'  
  
'Oh, you're just saying that.' Billy responded, knowing that what Cho was saying was half true. She saw loads of guys checking her out, the 'new trash' in school. They were satisfied, and Billy-Denise Knight knew it.  
  
'Now, if we're gonna get ANYWHERE in this big old school we need to go exploring, and I have the perfect thing.' Cho said, giggling like a blushing schoolgirl. (Yes, I am quite aware that Cho is a 'schoolgirl' in case you thought that I didn't. Now, keep on reading, you!)  
  
Cho leapt off the bed in one swoop and took Billy with her, holding her hands gently.  
  
'Wwww...aaah!' Billy said, nearly falling off the bed. 'Where are you taking me, crazy woman?!'  
  
'We're going somewhere only 5 people I know have ever been. Somewhere no one was ever supposed to know about. Somewhere even McGonagall never set a foot inside.'  
  
'Snape's dressing room?'  
  
'Oh god. Bad, scarring mental pictures. Oh god! OH MY GOD! SAVE ME FROM THE MENTAL IMAGES!' Cho shrieked.  
  
'Shut up, Cho.'  
  
'YOU MADE MY EYES BLEED!'  
  
Billy and Cho stumbled out of the room in tears from laughing so much. Cho was dragging Billy by the arm.  
  
'So where are we...?' Billy trailed off, waiting for an answer.  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
The girls walked for what seemed like hours. Up every stair, past Sir Cadogan the honorary knight, past Professor Trelawney's musky room and through the trap door at the top of the highest tower of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They walked in silence, staring out at the still black lake reflecting the starry sky, the giant squid occasionally dragging himself gracefully over the surface of the water.  
  
'Ok. We're here.' stated Cho quietly, still watching the water, mesmerized by its darkness.  
  
'What are we looking at? Where are we?' Billy whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.  
  
Cho stretched up to the roof and tapped a piece of stray mortar on the wall. Amazingly, a small key hole appeared from behind the mortar. Cho reached under her coat and pulled out a necklace with a key on it.  
  
'Oh my gosh. I always wandered what that key was for!' Billy was impressed.  
  
Cho held up her hand in silence and put the key into the tiny hole. The key hole shot out of the wall like a bullet and started to spin. As it spun it lit on fire and became gold. Cho caught it in her hand. She threw it hard against the wall it had shot out of, and the wall literally melted in front of them, to reveal an arch the size of a door.  
  
'Wow.' breathed Billy in a low whisper, unable to believe her eyes.  
  
'This,' Cho pointed inside the arch, 'Is how I put up with being a Ravenclaw."  
  
They walked silently through the arch, despite Billy's hesitation.  
  
'Well.' Said Billy as she walked slowly, 'This isn't so ba- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'  
  
It all happened in a flash. One minute she was walking along the tunnel, next she was sliding down a steel round slide, as fast as if she was on a speeding broom. Cho was screaming wildly behind her, but not because she was scared. Cho Chang actually sounded like she was enjoying herself.  
  
'I love this slide!' She shouted above the noise of the clanging metal.  
  
'I dooooooooon't!!!' Was Billy's hysterical reply.  
  
They slid for about ten minutes, but it seemed to Billy more like forty. Then finally the slide curved out flat underneath them and they stopped skidding. They could hear loud murmurs - it sounded like a whole lot of people at a quidditch match.  
  
'How was that?' asked Cho, sounding as though she'd just solved world hunger.  
  
'Mgahm...' was all Billy could manage. Her head was spinning and her insides were churning like butter. Cho helped Billy up and they walked to a door the size of a small cauldron. Billy followed Cho's lead and wriggled through the entrance, which Cho had also opened with her special key. Billy looked out and what she saw amazed her.  
  
She could not believe where she was...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Moohoohahahaha! Wanna know where Billy and Cho are? Well you'll just have to review me and ask for it.  
  
Here's a hint on number two, it's entitled – "The Ancient Tunnel of the Houses."  
  
Now get reviewing!  
  
Love you still,  
  
Tanx. O_- 


	2. The ancient tunnel of the houses

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry potter *sniffs* or any of the characters you recognise *sniffs again* but all the characters you ain't never heard of, yeah they're mine so if ya want em' you can go eat a McPhoenix burger (new from WzDonalds.it makes you go 'what the?!'). Bribes will be accepted, then I will run away chanting 'I got your money I got your money' to the chicken dance.  
  
Pairings - OC/Oliver Wood (yaya yaya!!), Hermie/Ronnikins, Harry/Cho (damn finally!), OC/Draco Malfoy.you know if you replace the M with a W and squint, it almost looks like Weasley! Teehee!  
  
Reviewers - Gargle23 - Ok I updated. Now you know where they are. THANKYOU! Hids - You're my Beta of course u know what happens but thx anyways Giggles - Oh ur so sweet. Thanks! Hope u feel better!  
  
On to the story! Where we left off . . . Billy is pissed off at the sorting hat for putting her in Ravenclaw. Cho takes Billy to a special tunnel where they slide and end up facing somewhere extraordinary..but where? Read on to find out!  
  
Chapter two - THE ANCIENT TUNNEL OF THE HOUSES.  
  
Cho helped Billy up and they walked to a tiny door, the size of a small couldron. Billy followed cho's lead and wriggled through the entrance, which Cho had also opened with her special key. What Billy saw amazed her. She could not believe where she was . . . .  
  
'Am I'm . . .i'm in Gryffindor common room!' Said Billy, amazed.  
  
'Eeeeeeeeeeexactly.' Said Cho, in a superior kind of voice that billy heard way too often.  
  
'Oh Cho.so glad you could make it! And you've brought a friend. How nice. I'm George Weasley, this is my brother, Fred.' George held out his hand to Billy, who was still lying on her stomach. Billy blushed crimson red and got up quickly.  
  
'Hi George.Fred.' She said, shaking their hands. 'I'm Billy Knight.' As Billy said this, she spotted Oliver Wood sitting on an armchair by the fire, looking over a model of a quidditch pitch, appearing to be deep in thought.  
  
Since Cho had already migrated to Harry Potter's circle of friends, Billy decided to talk to Oliver, despite the little voice in her head saying 'you're gonna fail this! You'll never get out of this alive! He's captain of the quidditch team!!!!!'  
  
As Billy walked, edging closer and closer to her muse, Oliver too spotted her and smiled lightly. He nodded his head up, like boys do, and continued to stare at his model, every so often looking up. She was nearly there. She could almost touch the armchair.nearly, nearly..  
  
'So you're Billy.' Said George Weasley, distracting Billy from her path to Oliver. (A/N - don't you hate that?!) 'Oh. Hi again.George' Said Billy, a note of irritation in her voice.  
  
'Yeah, I brought you a Butterbeer love.'  
  
'A what?'  
  
'Oh you've never tried one! Well you've been missing out, pet. Try it!  
You'll love it.'  
  
Billy hesitated, then took the bottle and had a swig. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. 'Oh it's lovely.' Said Billy, taking another swig.  
  
George muttered something under his breath that Billy thought sounded a lot like 'so are you.'  
  
Sensing the delicate situation, Billy left George's grasp on her arm and headed back to Cho, who was talking animatedly to Harry.  
  
As she approached, she saw Cho whisper something into Harry's ear and they left the common room for the boys dormitories, arm in arm.  
  
'Oh boy.' Said Billy to noone. 'This is gonna' be a loooooong night.  
  
After about two hours of nervous mingling, it was midnight, and Billy sensed it was nearly time to leave, as much as she longed to stay. She had now had a whole conversation with Oliver, and she was feeling very proud, and wanted to end the night on a good note.  
  
Feeling like an intruder, she walked slowly up the staircase to the boys dorm's. She reached the one that said 'Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas Ronald, Weasley', and went inside.  
  
Cho and Harry were kissing on Harry's bed, with their eyes closed, passionately, hungrily. They were not fully clothed, and Billy blushed red when she saw this.  
  
'Oh god.'she thought.  
  
'Hem hem...HEM HEM..'  
  
Harry and Cho stopped kissing and looked towards the doorway. Harry put his arms across his chest, as did Cho. Cho Chang had a look of utmost disgust on her face, and Harry just looked downright embarrassed.  
  
The two girls walked back to their dormitory in silence, the normal way, under Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
As soon as they reached the privacy of their quiet dorm, Cho went off. - 'You couldn't even have waited another half hour! That was my chance to be alone with Harry and you completely ruined it! You bitch, you're a selfish, lousy friend. Just piss off Billy I don't want to talk to you.'  
  
Billy opened and closed her mouth in silence. She had not meant to make Cho angry, sad or humiliated, she simply wanted to leave. She climbed into bed silently and could hear Cho's muffled sobs.  
  
'I'm sorry Cho.'She whispered, but there was no answer.  
  
The next morning came with the chill of winter, and another chill that had haunted Billy's dreams - the fact that she and Cho were in a hideous fight, and it was all-Billy's-fault. 'Oh Jesus.' Said Billy, as Cho started to stir. The moment she had dreaded . . . Cho opened her eyes in a large strtetch . . . .  
  
That's it chickypoos!!!!! I mean . . .eckhem . . .*sighs embarrassed*. So what did you think? Harry and Cho are so cutsiepoo! (Note - put 'sypoo' on end of every word possible.) Please REVIEW so I can write the next few chapters. I already have four more waiting in the depths of my computer so hurry up and review and you can see em'!!!!! 3 Tanx (ypoo) ps: any flames will be poibted and laughed @ so BRING IT ON, CHICKYPOOS!!!!! 


	3. True friends don't hold grudges

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada . . . What?! I DO NOT have secret plans to take over Hogwarts!!!!! Liar!!!!!  
  
Anyways I'm gonna launch right into the story now because I'm desperate for more chapters to appear on this story! This is gonna be quite short probably so just prepare for a quickie (no not that you sick minded freaks!!)  
  
Where we left off . . . Cho is EXTREMELY upset at Billy because she interrupted Cho and Harry's 'passionate embrace'so she's now 'not speaking' to Billy. George Weasley is officially obsessed with Billy and we all know he likes her so enough about that. Now have we noticed an absence of a certain blonde haired blue eyed Slytherin?! Never fear my loyal fans - the one we praise so highly is coming!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - TRUE FRIENDS DON'T HOLD GRUDGES  
  
The next morning came with the chill of winter, and another chill that had haunted Billy's dreams - the fact that she and Cho were in a hideous fight, and it was all-Billy's-fault.  
  
'Oh Jesus.' Said Billy, as Cho started to stir. The moment she had dreaded . . .  
  
Cho opened her eyes in a large strtetch . . . .  
  
'I love you.' Said Billy, smiling eagerly in Cho's face, holding a bunch of flowers in her left hand.  
  
(A/N: love in a purely paternal way and the following is a line my friends use often but it's just too cute to NOT use!!! Thx Hids, BooBoo, Lex, Rach for your permission.)  
  
'Aww.I CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU!!!' Said Cho, pulling her best friend into a hug.  
  
  
  
The two girls walked arm in arm down to the great hall, Cho muttering something about Harry being a terrific kisser. As they reached their fellow Ravenclaws, Cho spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and beckoned him to her. He walked over to his girlfriend, blushing slightly.  
  
He was avoiding Billy's eyes.  
  
'Is it ok to kiss you, or is SHE gonna stop us?' Harry said, pointing at Billy.  
  
'No, I think it's ok.' Said Cho, pulling Harry towards her by the scruff of his collar. They kissed silently and the Great Hall turned to watch the passionate ordeal, murmering ooh's and aah's . . . (A/N - Geez, you'd think the whole friggin perverted hall couldn't get any huh?!)  
  
Draco Malfoy was watching the couple in their embrace with a smirk on his tight white face. His fists tightened and he looked away, at his ex- girlfrined Pansy Parkinson.  
  
'Stupid slut's got the better of Potter then has he?' He shouted to anyone who would listen.  
  
'You know I've heard about this . . .'inter-house dating' . . .maybe they should call it 'inter LOOSER dating?' He laughed at his own joke.  
  
The Slytherins seated at the table looked too petrified not to laugh, so they snivelled with their dictator, squirming with delight at the shocked look on the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.  
  
To Malfoy's horror, however, the two tables did not lunge forward at him, or mouth insults . . .instead they simply went back to their breakfast activities.  
  
Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, his two large cronies, who simply shrugged and went back to their huge stacks of pancakes.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table . . .  
  
'So you really don't have to listen to anything that slimy little fu..'  
  
'You heard him! He called me a slut!! IS that how all of you see me? A s . . .sl . . .slut?!' Cho cried into her apple juice, the tears leaking down the side of the cup.  
  
'No sweetie! That horrible little nitwit is just JEALOUS! Of you and harry! He's jealous because he can't get any. To tell you the truth, I think he wants YOU. . . .'  
  
'Oh Bill. You're so nice when you want to be.'  
  
'And what did that mean?!'  
  
Before Cho got the chance to answer that question, the doors to the greta hall opened and in walked the boy of Billy's dreams . . .literally.  
  
'Ooh, loverboy's here!' Chorused Cho, as Billy blushed YET again.  
  
Oliver scanned the ravenclaw table and spotted Billy, looking directly at him. Their eyes met for a split second, and the gaze was gone.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Again, I'm gonna have to leave it there. Got dinner in like two seconds. Hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you thought/any improvements that could be made/how to get into an MA movie when I'm not 15 yet . . .  
  
And just as a special treat, here's a preview of chapters to come -  
  
Who does Draco use to make Cho jealous?! Why is Oliver ignoring Billy?! Did George Weasley look through Billy's stuff?!!!!!  
  
Ooh! Soap opera in the making!!!  
  
Till next time, tata. Tanx(ypoo) 


	4. WHY BROOMSTICKS SHOULD HAVE AIRBAGS

Disclaimer - Don't own it yada yada.geez I'm getting sick of saying that.  
  
Reviewers -  
  
Adrienne22 - Please don't die! Lol. U wanted it, well here it is doll. ;)  
  
xShadowXLightx - 'Preciate it. U have a GREAT name btw! How awesome is that name?!!! Lol.  
  
Also I desperately need help! How do you get a long chapter coz mine keep getting shortened! Waah! So this one is gonna be REALLY SHORT!!!! Next chappie is the one with the stuff I told u about last time. Kindly r&r telling me WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON!!!!!.  
  
Onto the story -  
  
Where we left off -  
  
Cho and Billy made up. As you do. Uhh.let me think umm.oh yeah George LUVS Billy . . .Harry LUVS Cho . . .Draco is bloody jealous! (Don't ya' just love him when he's mad?!)  
  
CHAPTER 4 - WHY BROOMSTICKS SHOULD HAVE AIRBAGS  
  
'Ooh, loverboy's here!' Chorused Cho, as Billy blushed YET again.  
  
Oliver scanned the ravenclaw table and spotted Billy, looking directly at him. Their eyes met for a split second, and the gaze was gone.  
  
'Aaaaawwwww!!!!' Whined Billy, ten minutes after their brief meeting. Now it was her time to cry.  
  
'He doesn't remember me!'  
  
'I'm sure he remembers y . . .'  
  
'He didn't even acknowledge my existence! Aaaaaawww I'm gonna go crawl into a hole now . . .'  
  
'Ahh hun, now WOULD not be a convenient time to do that . . .'  
  
'He's right behind me, isn't he?'  
  
Cho nodded lightly, trying to suppress her laughter by taking a bight out of her toast . . .it didn't work.  
  
'Aah . . .excuse me, Billy, is it?'  
  
Billy looked in horror to the handsome figure standing directly behind her chair.  
  
'Oh hi.' Said Billy, trying to sound cool, calm and collected, which she was obviously anything but.  
  
'Yeah I was just wondering if you're playing quidditch . . .you know this season . . .with Cho that is . . .and . . .do you get what I'm saying here or should I . . .'  
  
Billy was totally and utterly unaware that her mind had slipped into oblivion, lost in those sparkling brown eyes, that chiselled chin, the strong, flexed muscles perched lightly on top of his arms, that . . .  
  
'I'm sorry, Oliver, what were you saying? I kinda lost it for a sec' there' Said Billy, in a matter of fact tone that could have, maybe possibly sounded the slightest bit snobby.  
  
Maybe that was why he smiled at her, shook his head, said bye and left all in the course of three seconds.  
  
Tweny minutes later  
  
Billy Knight was walking back to her room, eyes glazed, quite possibly in a state of mental arrest . . . Cho Chang could not tell. All she COULD tell however was that Billy's suitcase was unusually messy.  
  
There were clothes spilling out of it.  
  
That was definitely not like Billy  
  
Billy snapped out of her condition, juts in time to hear Cho's little yelp.  
  
'What the f*ck happened here?!' Shouted Billy, scrambling over Cho's case to get to her own.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
'Well . . .nothing seems to be missing hun. Looks like someone definitely wanted something though.  
  
'Yeah I suppo . . .wait a second. Remember when we went to Hogsmeade in the holidays and there was that really nice lingerie sale? With the cute avocado coloured . . . MY G-STRING'S MISSING!!!!!!!  
  
'Ok calm down sweetie. I'm sure . . .ok I'm sure some sick perve just figured out your combination and stole your G-string. Ok I suppose that's not so good, is it?  
  
'NO!!!!' Look I need some fresh air. I'm going to take my broom down to the oval, get the bludger out and do some flying . . .Hey maybe the bludger'll hit me in the face and I'll WAKE UP!!!  
  
Cho could not say or do anything.  
  
Her friend strode out the door, carrying broom on shoulder, key to suitcase in hand.  
  
Later on  
  
'OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!' Moaned Cho as Billy strode back through the door to their room about an hour after she had walked out.  
  
Billy was covered in dirt and her arm was in a sling. Her head had a massive bruise on it and her lip was slightly bleeding.  
  
'Remind me to write to the ministry of sport in magic and request them to fit all brooms with a standard, full sized AIRBAG!'  
  
end  
  
A/N  
  
OH POOR BILLY! First Olly ditches her, then her G-string is stolen, then she suffers a sever case of broom-crash!  
  
Please review now with any ideas/constructive criticism/flames, whatever. Want . . .need . . .more reviews. Lol. Also who's the head of Ravenclaw house? Need that vital info. Is it Flitwick? CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT IT SO GET REVIEWIN'!!!!  
  
Preview for next chappie -  
  
Billy gets a second chance with Oliver  
  
Draco appears again, except this time, he has a PLAN!!! (Dum Dum DUMMM!!!!)  
  
Is that a G-string Ginny Weasley is wearing?! Is that . . .BILLY'S G- STRING?!!!!  
  
Haha I'll leave you with that thought for now. Till next time,  
  
Tanx(ypoo) 


	5. DON'T MESS WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD!

DISCLAIMER - DON'T OWN IT.  
  
Reviewers - Thanks to the few of you that actually reviewed ( Glad u like it.  
  
I'm getting straight into the story coz I'm bored and I'm tired and if my mum wasn't sleeping and she knew I was doing this, she would kill me. Anyways I'm inspired so get ready for a short, fun filled chapter guys!!!  
  
If u wanna know what happened previously like I usually do, go to the previous chapter and read 4 yourself (.  
  
Chapter 5 - DON'T MESS WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD!!  
  
It was dinner time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Billy Knight was trying to imagine what she would say to Oliver Wood if, again, given the chance. The only problem was, I mean, you try role-playing with a bowl of split-pea soup.  
  
Cho Chang was at Quidditch practice, because the Ravenclaw v. Slytherin match was on tomorrow and Lucas Froydd (The new Ravenclaw quidditch captain) was on the verge of a mental breakdown.  
  
So Billy was sitting there, next to Loony Luna Lovegood, (A/N - don't we just LOVE Luna?! She's my fave character) who was vaguely looking up at the ceiling, sipping her pumpkin from her treasured flask that bore the emblem of the unpopular wizarding magazine, 'The Quibbler' of which her father was editor.  
  
'So, Lovegood, how do you think the match will go tomorrow?' Said Billy, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
'Oh, the stars in the sky tell me that the outcome of tomorrow's match may favour our way.'  
  
'Then again, they MAY not, right?'  
  
'Do you wish Ravenclaw to lose?'  
  
'Oh no, I was just . . .thinking.'  
  
Luna went back to her stargazing and Billy was trying to decide what had more personality - Luna Lovegood or Billy's split-pea soup.  
  
Then out of the blue, Lovegood said something very strange -  
  
'Tell me, Winifred, (Billy winced at the sound of her real name . . .A/N - WAIT!!! You didn't know that her name was Winifred did you? Coz' I never told you!!! Well now you know. Yes shock horror, but the name does have a good ring to it) If I were to take two pumpkins from three pumpkins, how many pumpkins would I have?  
  
'Well that's easy . . .you would have one pumpkin. Now would you mind telling me what that had to do with the quidditch match tomorrow?'  
  
'First of all, Billy, you are wrong. You would not have one pumpkin, you would have two pumpkins . . .'  
  
'But . . .'  
  
'What you take is what you have.' Said Luna, with a slight, wispy smile gracing her delicate face.  
  
'Again, the relevance. . .'  
  
' Secondly, put three people together and take away two, YOU said that you would be left with one. That 'one' is you. Those two are Oliver Wood and myself.  
  
'So you're . . .'  
  
'My immediate answer when I was first asked the question I just posed was that you would be left with two pumpkins, or people as a mentioned before. Again, Billy, Oliver and I are those two. You can't win.  
  
'You bi . . .'  
  
' Oliver and I have not 'broken up,' we are just having some space. If I see you anywhere NEAR my man I will hunt you down and I will . . .'  
  
'Honey, we live in THE SAME ROOM. And I'm not threatened by this. You're just a desperate lowlife, I bet YOU were the one who stole my G-String!'  
  
'I did no such th . . .'  
  
'You're a sick girl, Luna, go see . . .see a shrink or something.'  
  
'You can't insult me like that, my father is the editor of the Quibbler . . .'  
  
'Oh and just for your information, a) Oliver is completely over you, why else would he be flirting with ME?! And b) your daddy's magazine STINKS!!!  
  
****  
  
A/N -  
  
WHEW! Get a load a' that!!! Meeeeeoooowwww!!!!!! Luna Lovegood, who woulda thunk it?! (Well I suppose I did but that's beside the point.)  
  
So what did you think?! Like that little 'twist'? I don't think anyone would have guessed that Luna Lovegood was Oliver's ex . . .or was she?  
  
Tanx . . . . . . . (ypoo) 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N - Well this is just an authors note for everybody to share. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I just wanted to get some things clear -  
  
Billy's real name is Winifred. Her parents are both muggles, therefore she is a 'mudblood' though I don't like to call them that. She is quite rich, but was sent away from her boarding school at home when her parents found out that she was wreaking havoc on the school in ways a muggle would not understand. It took them 4 years to let Billy go to the school, and when she finally could, everyone you know from HP was in there fourth year. Cho and billy's parents live near eachother, and the girls have been friends since primary school. They are family friends and EXTREMELY close. They are not lesbians, repeat: THEY ARE NOT LESBIANS. (Not that I have anything against lesbians of-course.)  
  
Oliver is back for a quidditch training scholarship. One year after he finished school. He is only back because he is teaching quidditch with Madam Hooch, but he is staying the normal way at school, eating with the students, sleeping in a dorm etc. He will be around for the whole year. He is seventeen, Billy is old for her year so she is fifteen. It's a good age gap. (  
  
I'm writing this for my pure enjoyment so if you find anything offensive, tell me and I will try to avoid it. If you are against swearing or mild sex/fondling scenes, then don't read them. But I promise you there will be nothing above pg 13+ rating. Swear in fact. But just remember, it was YOUR choice to read it.  
  
Billy is what I call a 'Trinsquid' (copyright) which means that they can see, feel and touch things that others cannot. These things may include being able to - feel what someone else is feeling, - sense danger, - sometimes if she is feeling particularly emotional she can predict things and often gets aggressive because she doesn't understand what is happening to her. Basically Trinsquids are a rare, random phenomenon of which there have been about 12.  
  
If you have any suggestions, useful criticism etc then I would love to hear from you. Flames will be either pointed and laughed at, or just ignored altogether. Though I do enjoy the often 'hot one' from an 'offended reader.' I find them very entertaining. (((  
  
And one more thing, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tanx 


	7. TRINITY

DISCLAIMER - DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS U RECOGNISE, ANY YOU DON'T ARE MINE!!!!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N - So last chapter we saw Luna go off at Billy for some completely unknown reason. This chapter, which I'll call a 'chaplet' means that it's really short and I couldn't be bothered writing a long one. Basically this is a diversion, taking place in the Slytherin common room, Draco is pondering how to land Cho, and who exactly to use to . . .you could say . . .make her jealous?  
  
By the way, sorry if my story is becoming more and more like an episode of passions!!! Yes, I saw it too!!!!  
  
On to the chaplet!  
  
CHAPTER 7 - TRINITY  
  
'No other girl in the school has ever denied me before. So why . . .why did that stupid Ravenclaw . . .no she's not stupid. She's sexy . . .a sexy Ravenclaw. She wants me. I know she does but . . .i need something, some sort of . . .of magic, to . . .to like . . .lassoo her.  
  
Dark magic. It has to be . . .dark magic.  
  
I know . . .i'll look in my father's book. I'm sure it'll have some kind of love spell. But somehow I want more than that, I want a real girl. A perfect girl. A girl that would make any person jealous. A girl that men and women would want to be with. I need perfection . . .'  
  
Draco Malfoy walked over to his cabinet, said an incantation and pulled out a large amber book, made of wood and bound leather. It bore an emblem on the front - a snake/dragon made of rubies. He opened the cover, said a spell, and words appeared on the page -  
  
Contents~ An introduction to dark magic Dark magic and its place in our wizarding world Why dark magic is beneficial to society How to use dark magic Dark spells and incantations Dark potions and herbal mixtures Advanced dark magic Illegal magic - featuring playing god and destroying small countries Dark wizards and witches of our time Dark magic in history Why the dark ages are due to return Epilogue Index  
  
Draco ran his delicate finger over the words.  
  
Give me 'Playing God and . . .you know what to do.' He said, sniggering at himself.  
  
*****Twenty minutes later******  
  
Draco is standing in front of a beautiful girl. She is tall, with golden hair, tossing below her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. Her lips are stained red. (Yes, she's also lucky in the chest department.) Her skin is ivory and perfect. Her complexion is also untouched. She does not need make-up, she is beautiful without it. She is standing there, tranquilly, a pleasant smile on her perfect face. Her body rivals Aphrodite. (Thanks Maddy.) She is standing there in all her glory (yes, she's naked!!!) smiling at the sun bathing her body in golden light.  
  
'I love only you, Draco.' She says in a robotic tone. She puts her head on his shoulder and nibbles lightly against his light, bare skin.  
  
'Ditto.' Says Draco, resting his head against hers.  
  
He smirks and puts his hand to his chin, stroking it tenderly.  
  
'I think I'll call you . . .Trinity.  
  
***  
  
Whoa . . .am I the only one who wants to be like her?! Grr . . .  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
tANX 


	8. A simple game of Spin the Bottle

DISCLAIMER - DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS U RECOGNISE. ALL THE REST ARE MY OWN.  
  
Last chapter we saw Draco use dark magic to create a creature of beauty whom he named 'TRINITY.' But why did he need this girl and what is his fiendish plan?! (Lol.) Anyways we're back from the Slytherin dorms, straight into Billy and Cho's room, and here you'll see some new characters that I've never mentioned before, (also the students with like one line.) Basically these are cameo's by my friends, except with different names and . . .err . . .in some cases different personalities.  
  
Thanks to - (Fanfic name - Character name - House)  
  
Hids - Guinevere Hotsbury (Gwen) - Hufflepuff  
  
Crazy psycho girl - Samantha Reed - Ravenclaw  
  
BooBooBlue - Brianna Moss-Finch - Ravenclaw  
  
KK - Kat Kicksbury - Slytherin  
  
Hypercaz - Bethany Lee-Dawson - Ravenclaw  
  
*******  
  
CHAPTER 8 - A SIMPLE GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Billy and Cho and their roommates Samantha, Brianna and Bethany are sitting on their beds, doing their Charms homework, which involves playing a game of quidditch with cockroach cluster and butterbeer lids. The game is not going very well.  
  
They are awaiting the arrival of their friends through the fireplace, which they conveniently turned into the other end of a portkey. (Their friends know what to do.)  
  
'Goooooooooooooooooooooooooal!!!!!' Screamed Billy at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Oh no fair. I wasn't guarding my . . .err . . .cheese ring!' Said Samantha Reed, pouting.  
  
'It's only fair. Plus it was an effort to actually get that cluster throught the cheese ring! Those things have small holes!'  
  
W hen Billy is finished her rant, a random doorbell rings from the fireplace.  
  
'They're heeee-eeeeeere!!!' Said Cho, getting out of her covers to let their guests in.  
  
Three girls walked in. Billy and Cho hugged the first two girls but upon seeing a third guest, they squint at their friends.  
  
'Oh . . .you brought company?!' Said Billy, eyeing up the third girl. She had a scarf over her face and a turtle-neck on, so you couldn't se her face.  
  
'Her name's Trinity.' Said Kat, glancing nervously back at the mystery girl.  
  
'You might get a bit of a shock when you see her. I did. She's wearing that random thingy over her face because . . .I think she got cold or something . . .' Kat shrugged her shoulders.  
  
As if taking a cue, the mystery girl raised her hands to her face and unwrapped the face scarf.  
  
Expecting the worst, Billy and Cho squinted and opened their eyes extremely wide upon seeing who the girl was.  
  
'Oh my god. All of a sudden I feel extremely self conscious . . .' Said Cho, unable to tear her eyes away from the girl.  
  
'Yeah . . .You're . . .you're so pretty.' Said Billy, also mesmerised by the girl's beauty.  
  
'I am Trinity. I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Do you know him?' Said the creature of beauty standing in front of them in the Slytherin entourage.  
  
'Oh . . .so that's why you're here.' Said Billy, winking at Cho.  
  
Trinity looked quizzically at Cho.  
  
'We used to date each other. . . I broke it off of course.  
  
'You CHOSE to end a relationship with Lord Draco.'  
  
Billy sniggered. "Lord Draco . . .nice petnames!!!' She exploded into fits of laughter on her bed with the other girls.  
  
'Ahh yeah, you could say that.' Said Cho, glancing strangely at the girl. "Yeah I s'pose.'  
  
The mystery girl looked very hurt and angry.  
  
Breaking the silence, Billy said -  
  
'Ok girls. Let's have some fun. Trin, you can . . .err . . .join in, if you want . . .that is.'  
  
'I am curious to see what 'fun' is.  
  
'Riiiiight.' Said Bethany Lee-Dawson, one of Cho and Billy's roommates.  
  
Billy took an empty butterbeer bottle from her bedside table.  
  
'Spin the bottle. You guys up for it?' She said, excitedly.  
  
The girls looked at each-other, impressed and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
'I'll go first.' Said Gwen Hotsbury of Hufflepuff.  
  
She spun the bottle lightly and it landed on Brianna Moss-Finch from Ravenclaw.  
  
'Ok Bree, who, out of ALL the school . . .would you most like to get with?'  
  
'That's easy, you know that guy from Gryffindor . . .the one who always goes around with Harry Potter, the . . .TALL one?'  
  
'You mean Ronald Weasley?!'  
  
'EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!' Screamed the girls in unison. (All except for Trinity, who continued to look confused.)  
  
'What?! I like rednuts!.' Said Brianna, now quite hurt. She took the bottle and spun it with ease. Uit landed on Cho. She winced when she saw it closing on her.  
  
'Oh god, I know what this is gonna be . . .'  
  
'How far, have you gotten, with Harry Potter?!' Squealed Brianna.  
  
'Oh for god's sake. Second base, that's it. I've told you enough times!'  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
Cho spun the empty bottle. This time, as they all suspected would happen eventually, the bottle landed on Trinity.  
  
'Ok, Trinny. Can I call you that?' Cho did not wait for an answer. 'Has Draco ever seen you naked?'  
  
'Eww Cho.' Said Kat, laughing.  
  
'Of course he has. Master Draco insists that I always be nude when in his midst.'  
  
'That dirty bastard.' Said Gwen.  
  
'Well . . .that was unexpected . . .'Said Billy, breaking the silence for a second time. 'Your turn, Trin.' She handed the bottle to Trinity. The beautiful girl hesitated and spun the bottle with a flick of her rist. It landed on Billy.  
  
'Go on, ask me anything.' Said Billy, confidently.  
  
Trinity remained silent and shook her head.  
  
'Oh I'll ask.' Said Samantha, looking oddly at Trinity.  
  
'No, let her do it.' Said Cho, nudging Samantha.  
  
'Fine!' Said Samantha, mildly pissed off.  
  
Trinity hesitated, and finally opened her mouth. Billy barely heard her question, it was so soft. Trinity's voice was shaky and low, breathy and untoned.  
  
'How do I escape?'  
  
***  
  
ESCAPE WHAT?! YOU ASK. Moohoohahahaha cliff hanger!!!!  
  
Review and you will most certainly find out!  
  
Love, Tanx 


End file.
